Its Happening again
by lozzie15
Summary: On the 12th October 2010 every single fifteen year old stopped. Sound familliar? please read and review full summery inside. Torchwood/doctor who/Sarah jane adventures cross over
1. Chapter 1 October 12th 2010

Its happening again

Hiya! Lauren here! Ive just broke up for my summer holls and i have nothing to do! I live in england so its typically raining in july and theres no camps or ''fun'' workshops i can go too. So i have come to a solution. type a story. Its called ''Its happening again'' Its a Torchwood story with a mixture of eleveth doc and His companions Amy and Rory,Its also going to include the gang of The Sarah jane adventures And a few old faces. Heres the Story plot:

After the events of the dreadfull Summer of 2009 involving aliens ''The 456'' Controlling and demanding ten percent of the child population of the earth. Now October 12th 2010 Its happening again. the Torchwood team,The doctor and Sarah jane and her gang are dragged into a mystery imvolving every single fifteen year old in the world acting strange...almost as strange as what happend last summer. they must work together and solve the mystery before its too late for the Human population of the world.

A race of beings are awakening... And they dont give second chances.

Enjoy! and review please!

Chapter 1

Saint mary's High shcool 10:00am October 12th 2010

Melanie Summers sighed and leant her head against the condensation drenched windows. She looked out of the window. Rain. thats all she saw these days. Rain, It was a typical crap Monday morning at her shcool. She was in year ten and she hated it. All she did were tests and revision and none of it payed off. ''Melanie summers!'' Screeched her teacher Mrs Leah. ''Yeah?'' Melanie answerd lifting her head from the window slightly wincing at her wet hair. ''Why did shakespeare write Romeo and Julliet?'' Melanie tilted her head slightly looking at the umused faces of her classmates. ''Erm...becuase he wanted too?'' She answerd catching something from the corner of her eye wizz past her classroom door. Mrs Leah sighed and looked at the class. ''Anyone else?'' She asked. No'one moved. ''For god sake! your year tens!'' She shouted making half the class jump in shock. She never shouted.

Melanie spent the next half hour of English woundering what wizzed passed her classroom door. Then she had an idea. She raised her arm beckoning the teacher towards her. ''Mrs can i go to the loo?'' She said sweetly putting her best ''good girl'' look on her face. Mrs Leah sighed. ''Go on then'' She murmerd passing Melanie her out of class pass. She took it gratefully running out of the class trying to look desprate for the loo getting weirded out looks from her classmates. What did she care? She just wanted to track down what wizzed past ger classroom door at inhuman speed. She ran down english corridor and down the stairs. She then ran through the shcool exit and looked round confused. ''Where had it gone?'' She said outloud. Melanie Summers had always been that kind of person. She loved solving kiddie mysteries round her household like ''Who took the last packet of wotsits?'' Or ''Where did all the digestives go?'' Yep. She would get out her note pad and pen and interrogate her family. But that was when she was seven years old. She was fifteen now and still haden't grown out of it.

Melanie Turned back and whent back into the school dissapointed. She was walking slowly to class litsening to her ipod when the music stopped playing and it was replaced by a shrill noise. She yanked the earphones out of her ears and yelped in pain and fright as the noise continued to ring in her ears. She managed to stagger to her English classroom and stumble in crying out in pain. She looked at at her class and whent pale. ''Guys?'' she said fearfully seeing her mate Jasmine staring into space. She wasent moving. No'one was. They continued to stare blanky at her. She couldent take it and stumbled out of the classroom screaming o in pain. She ran into a year seven history class and gaped in shock when she saw they looked perfectly okay. She tried another year ten class and they were the same, staring blankly at her. Melanie could still hear that noise. It was like the noise was...calling to her...'NO!'' She screamed covering her ears in fear and agony as the noise continued to pierce her eardrum. She ran out of the school building looking round. ''Help! anyone... help me!'' She screamed before collapsing in pain surrendering herself...

Gwen Coopers house: (Please note Lanto did not die in this fic,Neither did owen or toshiko)

7:30am Monday October 12th 2010

Gwen Cooper sat up in bed disoriented looked at her alarm clock. Half past seven. She sighed frustrated and got out of bed yawning and waking her Husband Rhys. ''Wakey wakey sleepy head'' Gwen murmerd. Rhys dident answer. But he did roll over and smile. 'Do you want a coffee?'' Gwen murmerd yawning sleepily. Rhys grunted ''Yeah thanks'' Then whent back to sleep. Gwen sighed and got of the bed and whent to get ready for work. She washed,Dressed and had her breakfast as quickly as possilble. She made Rhys's Coffee and kissed hum murmering ''Get us a film for tonight'' He looked at her ''Which one?'' He asked amused. She laughed. ''Use you brain thats why god gave it to you'' Rhys laughed and replyed ''Yeah whatever'' jokilly and she left the house.

13 Bannerman road London Ealing 8;00

''luke your going to be late!'' Sarah jane yelled running upstairs with his shcool tie. Luke was in his room with Clyde and Rani doing last minuete revision. Or so she thought... She walked into Lukes bedroom and gasped. Luke,Clyde and Rani were perched on Lukes bed. One problem. They were not moving, They were just sitting there in a trance state. ''Luke?'' Sarah jane murmerd fearfully waving her hands infront of the frozen faces of her son and his friends. Sarah Jane was tempted to call the doctor when all three of them blinked and clyde was first to talk. ''Sarah jane? when did you get here?'' He asked looking confused. Serah Jane was equally confused. ''B..but..you dont remember?'' she stammerd trying to keep her cool but acting unsuccessfull. Then Rani asked quietly. ''Sarah jane? what just happend?'' Both boys looked at her. Sarah jane took a deep breath. ''All three of you when i came in were in a trance state'' She said swollowing ''Get the doctor!'' Then she smiled thinly. ''Your not going to shcool today'' She murmerd ''Why?'' The teens said in unison. ''Because...im taking you to see a couple of...friends of mine'' She said before turning on her heals and leaving Luke,Clyde and Rani to look at each other excited. ''Totchwood!'' Clyde said jumping on a spot. ''We're going to torchwood!''

Thats it for now. Please review they are much appreciated. Btw If some words do not show up and it does not make sense,I written it perfectly and for some reason some words are removed and its hard to understand the story. I have had to post this chapter again as the story was hard to understand.

Thanks.

Lauren xxx


	2. Chapter 2  Pick on someone your own siz

Chapter 2

Hiya again. Lol regarding the review i got saying ''Im glad its that date because i turn fifteen in november!'' Made me LOL! Now. On with the story... Please review.

Lauren xxxx

Tardis: 3:30pm Main console.

Amy Pond and her Husband Rory Williams sat hunched infront of the small TV screen in the Tardis. Their mouths were hanging open in shock. They were watching a BBC News special about the disaster this morning. Every single fifteen year old in the world stopped at seven thirty and 10pm in the morning. Everyone was anxious wether they were going to stop again. Some people were calling it ''the repeat of the summer of disaster'' With Amy's Memory restored on her wedding day she rememberd everything. the battle of canary warth,The doctor and the disastrous summer of 2009. She rememberd watching the tv with Rory. Seeing all the kids repeating in unison. Both on the news and on their street. Now watching the same thing on the news but with fifteen year olds they knew what to do.

''Go and hide in a hole? Rory said hopefully, Amy gave him a playfull slap on the back. She then started pressing random buttons on the console. Rory switched the tv off and joined her looking confused. ''Amy?..can you...fly the tardis?'' Amy smiled sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek. the Tardis gave a loud rumbling noise and jolted knocking the young couple of their feet. Amy stood up putting her long ginger hair into a ponytail and smiled at her husband helping him up. She then grabbed hold of him and they ran to the door. ''Shouldent we wait for the doctor?'' Rory said looking behind him. Amy looked at him. ''Rory the doctor proberly in New Look looking for a fez, Now come on!'' She dragged him to the tardis doors and opened them stepping out. The first thing Amy reaslised was that they had landed at a shcool. Amy looked round. Deserted. Completely Deserted. ''Shall we look round?'' Rory asked stepping out of the Tardis breathing fresh London air. ''I thought you would never ask mr Pond'' Amy teased him and grabbed his arm pulling him towards the deserted shcool.

3:50pm 12th October 2010

Melanie Blinked and looked round confused. Where was she? She stood up shakily shaking her head dizzily. She realised where she was. She was in her school. She looked round to see her classmates unconcious at there desks. ''What the?...'' Melanie murmerd looking at the door. She got up and whent over to the door. locked. She then grabbed a paperclip of her teachers desk and bent it straight and picked the lock praying her classmates wouldent wake up. She wanted answers. Why was she locked up with her year group in her art classroom? the last thing she could remember was collapsing outside the school after...that noise. ''Yes!'' She murmerd opening the door running down the corridor. All she wanted to do was sleep. But she wanted answers. Just like why her whole year group stopped completely at exactly the same time this morning? Then she heard voices. She heard ''So the govenment expects us to examine them? That sounded like Mrs Smith. Melanie hid behind some lockers. ''Yes. the govenment is dealing with all the schools across the country then we ship them off to a lab'' I heard a noise cross between a sob and a laugh then I saw Mrs smith and the other teacher Mr stone walking away.

I wanted to scream out loud. they were going to examine us? And test us like we were animals! I felt sick. ''I need to warn them'' I murmerd coming out of my hiding place. Suddenly there was a voice. ''Mrs Summers?'' I tried not to scream. It was Mr Cartwright. The head. I turned to see him Coming towards me with a syringe. I couldent speak. ''Im sorry Mrs Summers but its for the best...its happening again and if we...check you lot out then we will know who's controlling you'' I tried to scream but it caught in my throat. He was inches away from me now about to stab the syringe into my arm. ''N...no...no'' I stutterd struggling as i felt the cold needle on my skin. I was about to surrender myself when i heard a voice ''Oi pick on someone your own size!'' We both turned in suprise to see a young woman with ginger hair. There was a young man stood next to her fiddling with a tube device. ''Now Rory!'' She yelled. The man i presumed now Rory pointed the device and aimed it at my head teacher. then a eerie blue light shot from it blinding me knocking my teacher to the floor unconcious. I couldent help notice before his fell his eyes rolled back into his head. their was a green tinge in his eyes..

''Are you okay?'' the woman ran up to me giving me a reassuring smile. Rory followed her smiling at me too. ''Yes'' I murmerd ''Thank you'' The woman smiled again. ''Im Amy anf this is my Husband Rory'' She said. I smiled at them. ''Im Melanie...But you can call me Mel'' ''Right...mel...'' But then she stopped talking and shushed us. Someone was coming down the corridor. I recognised the voices My English teacher Mrs Leah and my Maths teacher Mr buck. I ducked benhind the lcokers again dragging Amy and Rory with me. I grabbed Mr Cartwrights body and bundled himinto a locker. I then ducked back into my hiding place. Amy and Rory were litsening peering behind the lockers. I litsened too.

Are they ready for testing?

Yes they are in A46

Right. Well we take these kids for a ransom and then demand the rest of the population

Of fifteen year olds?

Yes

Right. Well the testing objects are in the Art closet.

Good. the master will be pleased. Tommorow we will be feasting on the special drugs the young humans give us next week we will have enough to feed our entire population!

Well lets get started.

the two teachers walked up the stairs towards the art room where my year group were being held. I felt sick once again. I turned to see Amy and Rory loking grim. ''This'' Amy said. ''Is bad''

''


	3. Chapter 3  Rock paper scissers

Chapter 3

Melanie,Rory and Amy were still crouching behind the lockers. ''What are we going to do!'' Melanie hissed. Amy looked at Melanie. Then she looked at Rory and gave them a heart warming smile. ''We're going upstairs'' She Grabbed them both and they half ran half stumbled down the corridor up the stairs. ''Does she have a habit of doing this?'' Melanie yelled banging her chin on the banister. ''You have no idea'' Rory replied.

Cardiff Carpark (Near Torchwood Hub) 7:15pm

Sarah jane,Luke,Clyde and Rani Got out of the car. ''Mum ive got a banging headahe'' Luke complained rubbing his forehead in pain. Sarah Jane sighed and looked at the teenagers. they looked like death. Rani was pale and her lips had a greenish tinge to them,Clyde had gone light green colour and his eyes were drooping and luke had a headache and had gone deathly pale. Sarah jane dident know what to do. She was terrified of losing them. ''You'll be fine'' She assured them. ''So wheres this...torchwood?'' Clyde panted. Sarah jane walked over to a small ditch in the pavemenet. ''Come on!'' She said. Luke,Clyde and Rani followed grumbling. As soon as the teenagers feet hit the pavement they were sped into the underground. ''Im gonna throw up!'' Clyde whined. ''Sarah jane i feel faint!'' Rani yelled. Then the lift stopped. They were in a big room on some kind of lift. There was a huge table and a bunch of people . sat at it staring at them like they had just arrived on a UFO. The first person to talk was of course jack Harkness. ''Mrs Smith! and...are they fifteen?'' Sarah jane nodded slowly ''yes..why?'' Jack whent a bit pale. The woman with black hair she knew as Gwen Cooper was making her way towards her. Gwens face was grim. ''That would explain the... weird behavoiur'' mutterd jack walking towards Sarah Jane.

Sarah jane looked behind her to see Luke,Clyde and Rani close to collapsing. ''LUKE!'' She yelled before her, luke,Clyde and Rani collapsed. Everyone jumped to their feet running towards the unconcious teens. ''Mrs smith...we need to talk'' Jack said solomnly.

8:20pm Saint Patrics high

''Right i need to cause a diversion'' Rory said to Amy and Melanie. All three of them were hidden behind the door where the ''Experiments'' were taking place. ''What kind of...diversion?'' Amy and Melanie said in unison looking at him. ''Like...pretend to be a...parent!'' Rory exclaimed fixing his hair. Amy and Melanie looked at him. ''okay...that makes sense..me and Amy can be your wife and daughter'' the plan was settled. Amy started fiddling with her hair. '' wait...one of us should run in shouting..erm my child was due two hours ago'' said Rory peering through the mini window in the door, ''Due?'' Amy and Melanie said in unison, ''Err due home'' Rory said irrittated. ''Im not doing it!'' Amy hissed ''You do it Rory your the guy!'' Rory looked taken back. ''But the Mum gets worried not the dad!'' Amy clenched her fist in the air. ''Best two out of three?'' she asked him sweetly. ''Fine'' Rory grumbled. Melanie looked at them both in suprise ''Rock paper scissers?'' She asked them. Amy smiled at her reassuringly. ''Dont worry i always win'' ''What about the time we played it over Rio and Blackpool!'' Rory hissed. ''I won!'' Amy shiverd ''And it had to to rain dident it!'' She mutterd.

8:50pm New look/London/England

''I still cant believe your open till nine'' The doctor mutterd He had come for one thing and one thing only. A fes. But something had distacted him. Earlier at about ten in the morning some girls came in when he was looking round. Skivers presumably. Anyway they laughed and giggled looking at clothes then they just stopped. He had tried helping them but he got shoood away by a shop assistent. He hoped Amy and Rory had not come looking for him. ''Yes please?'' the kind cashier said. ''Finalshey'' The doctor mutterd.

9:30pm Saint Patrics High

''I want a rematch!'' Amy shouted now clearly so someone could hear her. ''Err no! i won all fifteen rounds!'' Rory shot back his face turning red. Melanie had had enough. Amy and Rory had sat there for nearly seventy minuets arguing over Rock paper scissers. She was lost in her thoughts and heard ''Oh come on! im a girl you dident even go easy on me!'' Amy. Then ''Whats that supposed to mean?'' Rory. She sighed. ''One more round'' Amy said. As Amy shot out Sissers and Rory Rock. Amy squealed ''yes! i blunt your scissers i win!' ''I went easy on you!'' Rory shouted. ''Yeah well..i still win!'' Amy shot back. Rory was about to shout something else when i heard a voice. ''Oh im sorry! am i interrupting you?'' ''And thats what you get for arguing for nearly two straight hours over a game!'' Melanie mutterd standing up quickly. Her Art techer Mrs Pickering was infront of them. Amy and Rory shot up too. ''Erm...hi...we come in peace?'' Rory said shakily. Amy slapped him. ''You got that of aliens in the attic! ha! thats a kids film!'' Rory whent red. ''Well...there was nothing else to watch!'' Amy smirked. ''Yeah! i bought sky tv for nothing then!'' she yelled. ''Hey..WATCH OUT!'' Melanie screamed. But she was too late. Mrs Piclering had took something out of her pocket. An Alien device? Melanie wounderd. Suddenly the teacher pressed a button and a high pitched squeak hit Amy,Rory and Melanie's ears. In seconds they were unconcious on the ground. ''Who are they?'' a voice said behind the teacher. ''Snoopers'' Mrs Pickering replyed.


End file.
